This is the second submission of a project that seeks funding to replicate findings across five major longitudinal studies to evaluate the effects of economic hardship on adolescent adjustment. It will replicate the basic mediating model of economic stress and parenting. In this theoretical model the effects of economic hardship on adolescents are mediated by their effects on parents' mental health and subsequently, parenting behaviors. As parents become distressed due to perceived financial distress, they become depressed, irritable, and less warm and supportive toward their children. In turn, the children manifest less positive developmental outcomes than those from families not experiencing economic hardship.